


universe & u

by divinevision (SplatPhan)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baseball Player Mark Lee (NCT), Dancing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Party, Requited Love, Slow Dancing, i mean theyre slow dancing but like... to charlie puth., in my feelings, lots of metaphors, mark is dumb kind of, milly rocking, where my drake fandom at, why is there not a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplatPhan/pseuds/divinevision
Summary: Mark feels Donghyuck's inhales against his palms, ribcage expanding to take in as much of the universe as he can get, as if he isn't already the center of Mark's entire world, as if he isn't the sun Mark spins around and all the black holes in existence combined into one gravitational force that Mark, lowly Mark, could never even begin to try to resist.





	universe & u

**Author's Note:**

> mwah
> 
> a playlist, perhaps? :  
> universe & u - kt tunstall  
> empty cups - charlie puth  
> in my feelings - drake  
> love on the brain - rhianna

There's something in the way Donghyuck is holding his hand that makes Mark want to run away from this party as fast as he can. Something in how he's gripping it like a lifeline and placing it on his waist without a second of hesitation. Something in his eyes that burns too bright for Mark to look at for much longer than he could look at the sun, like Donghyuck has spent so much time stargazing that the shiniest ones fell through the atmosphere and got caught behind his irises.

Donghyuck slides his other hand up Mark's chest and Mark's brain strains to calculate the most direct path to the door. His neck tingles where Donghyuck presses his palm against it and uses the leverage to pull Mark's head closer, resting their foreheads together. The fingers pushing Mark's own into Donghyuck's waist vanish in favor of sliding around his shoulders on the other side of his throat and Mark misses the warmth that vanishes with them, wants to chase it back but _something_ is holding his hand in the curve of Donghyuck's body like a sticky spiderweb. Mark marvels at the befitting image - Donghyuck at the center of his web, pulling Mark closer to him with silky thread manipulations like a tantalizing treat until he has him just within reach and then he _bites_ and -

If he's being honest with himself he was caught under this spider's spell the moment they ran into each other - literally - outside the noraebang establishment down the street from the university dorms. Caught the moment Donghyuck growled out a 'you have eyes for a fucking reason, dude' and it took Mark a minute of clutching his ringing head to realize that Donghyuck wasn't leaving, rather was standing with his legs on either side of Mark's own and holding out his hand for Mark to pull himself up with.

Some things never change, he reflects, as Donghyucks's touch starts to sear a mark into his forehead. Mark hopes it rips through to his brain, leaves him crumpled on the foul carpet with third degree burns in all the places Donghyuck's skin is against his own.

"You're stiff." Donghyuck's voice carries a note of perturbance, and Mark immediately glances down between them, face growing even warmer as a red tint blooms across his cheeks. He catches up to Donghyuck's thought process as he looks farther and realizes his own feet are planted to the ground while Donghyuck's are very much not, swaying and tapping to the beat of whatever _Top 100_ song is pumping through Jaemin's 'high-def, surround sound' speakers. Mark looks back up to a devilish grin and a "those feet can move pretty wickedly on the baseball court so I know they can get into a groove, hyung."

"Stop trying to make 'wicked' a thing, Hyuck. And you know the best I can do is milly rock to Drake." Mark can't believe he's sparking up _that_ memory tonight. What can he say, 3:00 a.m. Mark that has a biology midterm in six hours needs the rhythmic thumping of _'KiKi, do you love me, are you riding'_ blasting through his headphones if he's going to get any studying done. Lucas had dropped the studying pretense hours before and paused in his online shopping spree to record a 10 minute long video for Donghyuck to receive when he woke up. "Also, it's a diamond. Don't you livestream the games or something? Shouldn't you know the terminology?"

"Ooooh, keep saying big words like 'terminology' and you'll have to take me upstairs before the night's over, hyung." The fingers against Mark's neck slide up to pull gently on his hair and Mark gasps, watches as the stars in Donghyuck's eyes are obscured by his pupils dilating. Donghyuck pauses in his movements to push up onto his tiptoes and lean in to whisper in Mark's ear: "dance."

Pulled by strings, Mark's legs obey, following Donghyuck's movements like that's what they were made to do. His vision is tunneled, hyperfocused on Donghyuck's face only and it's like they're one and the same, breathing in sync. Mark feels Donghyuck's exhales against his lips and they're heavy, weighted; he feels Donghyuck's inhales against his palms, ribcage expanding to take in as much of the universe as he can get, as if he isn't already the center of Mark's entire world, as if he isn't the sun Mark spins around and all the black holes in existence combined into one gravitational force that Mark, lowly Mark, could never even begin to try to resist.

Donghyuck moves his head to rest against Mark's shoulder and pulls him closer to his body. Their hearts are pressed against each other and Mark is drowning in the rhythm they create together, louder than the bass that vibrates the walls and so frantic in their beats that Mark is justified in thinking they're going to break free from their futile cages and follow the escape route he planned out into the yard.

They dance for forever and a day, and it's the longest Mark has ever heard Donghyuck go without a snarky comment. He thinks this deserves a congratulations but the silence between them is serving as the only barrier, all others having been broken by the slide of their bodies against each other and their common breathing and heartbeats.

Unsurprisingly, it's Donghyuck who takes a hammer to this wall that, so hastily constructed when Mark scrounged up the idea that maybe giving in to the gravity that is the man he loves would kill him in the pull, crumbles around them in an instant. He gives Mark's hair another tug and lifts up to his tiptoes again. Mark has to look away again - the stars are back and burning brighter than before - but Donghyuck chases him with his fingers and drags his chin back parallel to his own. Mark's gaze drops to Donghyuck's chest and _wow pink really is his color_ and there's no room for question in Donghyuck's voice when he makes his second demand of the evening. "Look me in the eye."

Mark's head is fuzzy from the alcohol. That's what it is. That's why he confesses, even as his eyes scramble to make Donghyuck happy, trailing in a jerky path up his throat and softened features as his brain attempts to resist and screams at him that he's going to go blind if he looks too long. The reason he has eyes is so they can be burned by Donghyuck's gaze. "I can't, Hyuck. It'll kill me." He knows Donghyuck can still hear his heart even though they're separated. He stutters. "I-I mean your stars will kill me. I mean you.. you look nice in that shirt. I mean - "

Donghyuck's lips are warm and taste like stardust. Turns out black holes aren't so bad if you've got your hands on someone's waist and their fingers are wrapped around the nape of your neck like a lifeline.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my first addition to the nct fanfic base!! kudos and comments are always appreciated!! follow me on twitter @divinerenjun :)


End file.
